Assassino?
by NerdyJD
Summary: An assassin in training works hard to protect his home and family, but he cannot do it alone. but when your only help is a negotiator from another brotherhood, an apprentice and a rogue assassin things can get a little complicated. the Borgia are building their army, Ezio's too busy which leaves Cole to eliminate the person that's been killing his brothers.
1. Chapter 1

The afternoon air was crisp and cool in the large city of Roma, his corrupt and dangerous home. This beautiful city filled with life and people were being misled by the law of the Templars. Towers placed at key spots overlooked the areas, making his line of work even harder. Few people surrounded him, but that meant that there were few guards as well. Horses with heavily armoured soldiers would sometimes trot by but none seemed to notice as he sat on a bench ignores by the rest. The assassin was currently waiting for his contact on information of his next target. He was recently promoted two days ago and his first assignment was a simple assassination, that's what he was told. All he knew was that his target organised weapons to be supplied to the Templars in this area in exchanges for riches. It was sick how some people would give up all their moral values and put others in danger for some quick gold. Watching a poor looking man walk past him and smile made him think about what he was fighting for out here. Their protection.

Her been waiting for some time now and the shadows looming down on him did well hide his figure. His robes aided him as well, they were new and given as a gift. The signature drapes of cloth that identified an assassin hung around him like a waterfall, that's how it felt anyway. It's long in the back and shorter in front as all training assassins robes are, he however had the option of adding designs of his own. He felt it made him unique to his other brothers. The entire outfit itself was black, silver and beige. His undershirt was white and his pants were beige, the robe and armour are black with silver outlines around the edges. He has long brown boots on that come up to his knees and a silver sash that wraps around his waist. The outfits design is personal but it still serves its functionality well, by being comfortable and easy to move in. His hidden blade was out of sight strapped to his left arm while his sword was securely hanging at his waist on his right side and his belt of throwing knifes accompanied the sash. He loved his knifes, it was his most effective long range weapon.

The setting sun was a magnificent sight to behold and he wondered f Leonardo would be painting it tonight. Maybe not, the young man already had so much on his plate with working for the Borgia's and doing his best to help the Assassins. Last he heard, Leonardo had gotten himself a new apprentice from France. He didn't know much about the boy and he didn't bother with finding out more, he didn't after all have to worry about them. What he did have to worry about however was how long his contact was taking and how Ezio would scold him later for being tardy. Not to mention that the soldiers could be suspecting something.

Once the thought was over he saw in the distance the stark white of the master assassin uniform, he himself was one level away from that honour. And dressed in these pure robes was non other than his best friend, Danillo Vaspushe. His infectious and dazzling smile could be seen a mile away as he jogged towards him. Danillo had dark hair that matched his own, but Danillo's was slightly longer so it was combed back into a tight ponytail. His own hair hung loosely around his face and came to slightly cover his left eye. Danillo's bubbly personality and kind charm made him perfect for infiltration assignments, not only that but it attracted quite a lot of attention from the girls at the _Villa Rosa._ He could have had any women he wanted really but instead he chose his best friend. Sure it was frowned upon by the strict brotherhood, even more so because they were two males, but that never stopped them. Ezio was a little more lenient towards them and for that they would be grateful but sometimes the stares and disgusted lookers that they passed were a bit unsettling. He stood still under the shade of one of the many tall buildings that surrounded them, it would be safer if two assassins were not seen so openly. Danillo was just about to wave him over when surprise overcame them both. Jumping from the rooftops was someone clothed in dark blues and creamy whites, he ran lick lightning over the rooftops and jumped with pristine elegance from above Danillo. He recognised the movement immediately as an aerial assassination, but unfortunately there was no time to warn. Instinctively he reached for one of the many sharp daggers in his belt, aimed and threw as the hidden figure was still airborne. His sharp blade hit the man in the abdomen but that didn't stop him from sinking his hidden blade into its target. Danillo let out a yelp of pain and his body was forced to collide with the dusty ground, his own eyes went wide before he rushed over to the two. The hooded figure stop up, glanced over towards him and then ran off. His first thought should have been to chase after this impersonator and kill him but he could not leave his best friend and lover behind. Danillo sucked in shallow breaths once he was turned over, the few citizens surrounding them cried out in terror, alerting the guards of their presence. He knew that he should run while he still can but leaving his dying friend on the street in the middle of nowhere was unthinkable. _Never compromise the brotherhood._ The little voice in his head told him otherwise.

"I... have your," he coughed a little before continuing. "Information." His voice was hoarse and scratchy, completely different from the usually smooth, honey that it usually sounded like. " **Please do not die on me."** His voice was strained and he felt weak, not to mention that he was on the verge of tears. He was never as good at speaking English and preferred to speak in his native tongue in his home country. There was no real need for him to learn the second language, he didn't travel as much as the Master assassins did. It wasn't the first time that he had seen someone die and it certainly wasn't the first that it was someone close to him but nothing like this had happened before. His brother was assassinated by possibly one of their own or a very skilled copycat and it had happened right in front of him. If he had just walked up and met him half way then maybe this wouldn't have happened. He felt guilty.

The hooves of horses could be heard in the distance and he knew that he didn't have much time left before he got caught an accused of murder. He would be doing the Borgia a favour by handing himself over. "Cole, as a superior brother, your friend **and the person who is hopelessly in love with you** , please leave. Take the information and go." Letting go of cradling Danillo's head in his arms he stood up and surveyed the area as best he could with his eyes clouded with tears. Soldiers were coming from the east road so he would have to take the west back into the city. Cole crouched down and searched for the envelope of information in one of the many pockets. Once finding it, he put on last soft kiss on Danillo's forehead and then took off running. A smile was present on his face and now at least he could die knowing that he served his country and that he was loved by the one that he would forever pledge his heart to.

Cole didn't look back as he ran, dodging people while still looking out for guards, no doubt that the city soldiers would have heard about the sudden killing. One of the bulker men spotted him and drew his sword, most of the time they would travel in fours or twos, this time it was fours. It would be the first time he would fight without the help of his brothers to watch over him, Cole had to admit to being a little nervous but he couldn't let that get in the way. He had to fight to survive now. He drew his own sword and held a dagger hidden to his side, the first leaner one charged at him and he was more than ready. Blocking his sword attack and pushing him away, he pulled out his dagger and stabbed three times into the chest. From behind the no limp body two more came, they were more armoured than their deceased friend. Cole threw the body he held to the side and put his dagger away, readying his hidden blade instead. The one to the right looked eager while the one to the left looked calculating. As expected, the one to the right attacked first and was easily dodged, Cole brought his blade around and pierced the back of his neck as he fell forward, killing him. The soldier to the left's eyes went wide as he saw two of his friends dead and bleeding out on the grey cobblestone. In rage he raised his sword to above his head, intending to cut Cole down from behind. As the man let out his battle cry, it was cut short as Cole turned around and impaled the man on his sword. That left the last soldier all alone, however this one was going to be the toughest. He had large and bulky shining golden armour with a large, threatening axe as his weapon of choice. He man hoisted his axe above his head before bringing it down with as much force as he could, the movement was faster than you would have guessed it to be. Cole brought his sword up to block the mighty swing but as the blades made contact, his sword broke in half, shattered by the shear forced used upon it. The raven haired boy looked down at his hilt and what was left of the shining metal before peering up to stare onto the shining helmet of his opponent. He knew he couldn't out fight this guy with a dagger and small blade, but he could out run him. Without hesitation Cole turned and bolted in the opposite direction, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Heavy and slow footsteps were heard from behind him but he knew they would fade away soon

He didn't know for how long he was running but he did know that when he stopped, he was standing in front of the building entrance to underground brotherhood hideout, Tiber Island. Relief washed over him as he approached the brown, wooden door. His hand stopped short before the handle and his breathing became more strained. _Danillo is gone. I'm going to have to tell Ezio._ He sucked in a deep breath through his mouth and let it out through his nose. He was an assassin, a trained Templar killer and he shouldn't be afraid of anything. Except maybe his Mentor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nice to meet you

Cole walked with his head hung low, not looking up to see where he was, he already knew this place like the back of his hand. Some of the assassins gave him their usual side glances when they saw him, he let his hood down and his dark, ebony hair fell over his face as he marched towards were he thought Ezio would be, if he was even here. Seeing one of the newer recruits, he walked over. **"Do you know where Mentor might be?** " the man looked at his for a moment before pointing behind himself. "He is meeting with another assassin. But I'm not sure-." The man was cut short as Cole walked passed him, ignoring what he had to say next. Why does everyone insist on speaking English? Cole weaved past a few more of his brothers and sisters, still keeping his head down and his eyes away from their judgemental faces. Most of them were older than himself, they had been picked up from the streets as adults while he was born into the brotherhood and started training at a very young age. They envied him for his 'special treatment', he was trained by Mario Auditore with Ezio before he died, though there was a large age gap between the two they grew to be close friends, Ezio was also very close with his sister, Catarina Sforza. The others also judged him because of his sexuality and the fact that he was allowed to have a relationship with another one of their own even though it was not allowed.

A large arch came into view and he knew that if Ezio was meeting someone, he would meet in there. It was away from the hustle of the daily comings and goings, it was close to a back exit in case they needed to make an escape and it was the office where the information and artefacts were kept. The cream colour of the walls always bored Cole and the red drapes that hung around rooms needed to be changed. He understood that they had more important things to worry about rather than the décor of an underground hideout but he could amuse himself with the thoughts. When Ezio had heard of his complaints, he promised to buy a portrait of each of his dead targets. Cole knew that the people Ezio killed were important and the artwork would be expensive but he couldn't help but accept it out of glee.

Cole walked slowly through marble archway and inspected his surroundings. He didn't have to because he'd been in the room a thousand times before but it was drilled into him that now its second nature. There were large and dark bookshelves all around the room, lamps and candles were scattered across the room making it bright and to the far side was a large oak desk, some chairs and another archway that led to the back exit. Standing in front of the desk was his Mentor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. And standing right next to him was a man, he looked about the same age as Cole with dark brown hair, tanned skin and red and black robes. You could tell that he was a skilled assassin not only by looking at his weaponry but also at the way his stance changed as soon as Cole walked in. when he turned his face Cole looked over his features, he was a handsome young man with golden amber eyes and a small scar that did slight damage to his left eyebrow. He didn't have much time to admire the other man as he turned his full attention to Ezio who stood looked at him with his lips pursed. He did not look happy and if Cole was afraid of his Mentors wrath before, he was terrified of it now. "Now is not the time." He said sternly with the common Italian accent. Cole looked around the room, anywhere but into his eyes, he didn't even know what to say really, "Its important." He replied and he felt the other man eyeing him down. "You were already late with your assignment, I think it can wait a little longer." Ezio's cold reply cut deep and Cole debated whether he should just follow his orders and leave it for later. But then the thought better of it. As much as he hated speaking the language, he wanted their guest to know that he was serious and he didn't feel like being rude right now. "But Mentor, this-." He was cut off by angered tone, to anyone else it would have just sounded stern but Cole knew. Now was not the time to be bothering the assassin. "No, I am busy right now and whatever it is can-." It was his turn to be cut off now.

" **Danillo is dead. He was assassinated by one of our own.** " Cole eyes once again became cloudy with unshed tears as he uttered the last words while trying to keep his voice from cracking. The other man looked confused, he probably didn't understand Italian, and it was also probably Cole's heartbroken expression. Ezio understood though, he could see the hurt that flashed over Cole's face, he saw how shattered his heart was and how much strength it must be taking now to cry in front of their guest. His jade eyes were glossy and his face looked flushed. To keep matters private, Ezio decided to speak in his native tongue as well, to comfort Cole. **"I am sorry for your loss, I know how much he meant to you."** Cole breathed in and calmed himself, "He gave me the information. You might want to look over it before tomorrow morning." Cole blinked his eyes and he forced his tears down, then he looked over to the other man standing awkwardly to the side and immensely confused.

Cole turned towards the man and laughed a little. "I apologise for my sudden intrusion sir, my name is Cole Sforza da Roma, assassin in training. It is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand to shake and Ezio smiled at Cole's formal greeting. He man, still confused, looked down at the hand and took it firmly in his own. "The pleasure is all mine, my name's Kai smith." Kai's hand was a little rougher against Cole's much softer one, Cole looked up expectantly at the brunette as if he left out something in his introduction. Ezio smiled at Kai's confused expression and decided to help him out. "Where were you born?" He asked calmly. "Um, in (insert info here). Why?" Kai answered. "Then that means your full title is Kai Smith da (city)." The foreign name sounded out of place with Cole's heavy Italian accent, and the raven boy slightly cringed as he struggled pronouncing some letters. "Oh! And your born in Rome then." Kai then asked as he realised their customs. "Yes." Cole simply said. Ha did his best to smile, showing his pearly whites off but the pain behind his eyes could not be mistaken. Kai seemed to understand that even though he didn't exactly know what had caused it. Ezio stood to the side as he observed the friendly exchange. They were around the same age, Kai needed to get to know the city, Cole was born here so who better to know than him? Plus Cole looked like he needed to get his mind off the death and Ezio needed time to sort out this rogue assassin problem. This was the perfect plan.

"Cole, would you mind doing the brotherhood a favour." He inquired. "The brotherhood?" he replied with a grim look on his face. "Yes, the brotherhood. I would like you to please show Kai around the city so that he can get to know who and were we're fighting." Cole's features looked indecisive as he thought about the offer. He didn't really want to play tour guide at a time like this but from the look his Mentor was giving him, he didn't have a choice. "I'd be happy to show our guest around." He answered as he pursed his lips and forced a smile, a very unbelieving smile. He bowed respectfully and then looked towards Kai. The brunette nodded and they both walked out of the room as Ezio watched him with a pleased smile across his face.

Cole let the assassin through the halls and past a few of the brothers and sisters who all eyed him sceptically when they saw the person following him. Cole wanted to get them off Tiber Island and far away from any of them before they could make their assumptions and judge him even further. Kai was oblivious to Cole's anger and rather looked around, smiling at some assassins as he kept up with the raven's speed walking. Cole led him to a small dark brown wooden door that had the assassin symbol above it. "These are the tunnels, we use them to get around Roma." He explained while motioning to the door. One inside Kai could survey his surroundings but he wasn't sure that he liked how it looked, or how it smelled. Cole led him through a maze of underground tunnels filled with torches and gates until they finally reached the one they were searching for. "This one brings us close to the Vatican City." Kai raised an eyebrow in question. "Why are we going there, shouldn't you be showing me around Rome?" Cole turned around and continued up a ladder which led to a gate that he walked through, with Kai following behind. "You'll see now." Once they emerged from the dark tunnels, they saw no difference in the equally dark night. The sun was set and the streets were being lit by lanterns while some people carried candles in their hands. It wasn't much later when the two men were being pushed around by the throngs of people going to church. The red and white mod looked unconcerned as they shoved them aside and continued walking, some people's horses almost trampled them both. "Come, we should get to the rooftops." Cole wrapped his hand around Kai's arm as he dragged him to the nearest building, there was a slight tingle that came with the contact that seemed to make Kai feel a little giddy inside. The night was warmer than the day had been and it didn't help when his body heated up even further at the others touch. No, he shouldn't be thinking about these things, he was in an unfamiliar country with no knowledge about it whatsoever, the last thing he needs to think about was how one man's touch made him get butterflies.

The boy in black and silver scaled the wall and easily hoisted himself to the top before turning around and beckoning Kai. As the assassin in red and black did the same, he looked over the crowds of people walking together to a large bridge that led to a massive building. "We can get a better view from up there." Cole said as he pointed the roof as of a tall church. As Kai had been doing for the entire time since they left Ezio, he followed. Once they reached the very top, they could see most the city from across the water and even more of the Vatican. Cole saw people gathering outside the churches and the soldiers keeping watch for anyone –assassins- from sneaking in. The candle light coming from the people made a wave of light whist their eyes travelled over. "It's beautiful no?" Cole spoke as the two of them sat peacefully. Cole had his legs pulled up slightly while Kai had his stretched out in a relaxed manner. "It sure is." Some time passed before the deep rumbling of an organ could be faintly heard, it was a soothing sound but it was still powerful enough to travel a distance and make its voice heard.

"What are we doing up here?" Kai asked after a while, Cole tensed a little when he thought about it. "Umm, this-this is actually the home of the Templar leader and his children." Cole added the last part quickly when he got a sceptical look from Kai. "Really, they live there?" He asked as he pointed to the great church in the distance. "Si, that's why there are so many guards." Kai followed Cole's line of sight and spotted three groups of soldiers patrolling the area. One just before the bridge, one along the bridge and the other was spread out on the higher balconies and rooftop. "We should get back to going around the city, I want to know where I'm fighting." Kai stated as I got up from his seated position. After a sigh, Cole followed his lead and then both climbed down. They proceeded through the tunnels again until they emerged inform of a decorated building. Girls stood dancing in the street around it. "This is the Villa Rosa. Where all the whores come from." Cole explained when he began walking towards the structure. He knocked on the door and waited until a middle aged women dressed in dark maroon and gold and covered in jewellery opened the door for them. **"Ah, Cole, it's good to see you again."** She spoke in a cheerful voice as the music behind her poured through the door. "It's good to see you too (insert name here)." He replied, she raised a questioning eyebrow at him for his choice of language. He acknowledged her confusion and spoke again. "This is Kai, he has come to Italia for… I don't really know, Ezio can tell you that." Realisation washed over her features as her smile returned. "Oh yes, I have heard of him. His sister is staying with us." Kai perked up as this. "She is? Can I see her." Kai pushed past Cole and (name) to get inside. **"What happened to touring the city?"** Cole grumbled unhappily, he never did like the Villa Rosa. "Someone's having a bad day." (Name) spoke after Cole entered the building. "Don't ask." He replied coldly. "Nya!" Kai called over the conversations and music engulfing the room. Not long after a girl slightly on the young side come running from upstairs. "Kai!" she called back. The girl had a short dark bob with red silks as clothing, at first sight you would never have guessed that those two were siblings. Cole left them alone to bond for a little while as he spoke to (name). "Has any news been heard of my sister?" he asked grimly. "We know that she's being kept in the dungeons under the watch of Lucreazia." Cole's face seemed to fall even more and his shoulders sagged. "Cole, everything will be okay. Ezio is working hard to get her back." She reassured him and in response, he sighed. "I know, it just… She's in danger and I can't do anything to help her." She rubbed his shoulder gently in comfort. After sighing again he regained some of his past energy and turned to face the siblings. "Kai, we have to leave. We still need to visit a certain artist." Kai regarded him with puppy dog eyes before looking down at his sister again. "I'll see you soon okay." He said as he hugged her one last time. "Okay." She replied. The two assassins left after giving their good-byes.

"So, who is this artist?" Kai inquired. "He's name is Leonardo da Vinci. He's a talented artist and the smartest man I know." Cole explained as he walked with Kai through the empty streets. "Oh. He sounds impressive." Cole nodded in agreement. "He has an impressive mouth as well, almost never shuts up. His assistant is even worse." Kai laughed a little at that. "I can't wait to meet them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New friends

"It's night time now so there are not many people around but it's still going to take time for you to see all the important places. We'll meet Leonardo and then Ezio can introduce you to the council that run the brotherhood. Cole's voice was quiet and accompanied to still atmosphere around them. The tall buildings almost blocked out the moon and the clouds. Here and there were some windows that still emitted the soft glow of a candle or lamp. The torches of soldiers patrolling would also sometimes shine from around a corner or from down a street, they gave the Cole dirty looks but other than that the assassins were left alone. "What do you think of my city so far?" asked Cole as he filled the silence stretching between them. No answer came from the brunette. "Kai?" Cole turned around to look at the man but instead of an assassin in red and black, he saw an empty and dark street. "No." Cole muttered out and his eyes went wide and his heart started beating faster. He could not loose Kai on his first night here. But then again, they weren't exactly being careful, Cesare could have seen them and taken Kai, or maybe that rogue assassin claimed his life. All these thoughts were rushing through his mind as Cole ran down the street, checking if he saw anything suspicious. Nothing came up, corner after corner and he still came up empty, he was really starting to become worried now. His hands shook and he bit his bottom lip out of habit, Kai doesn't know his way in the city, what if he gets lost, or robbed, or assaulted, or arrested? By now Cole dragged a hand through his hair in frustration. What if he picks a fight with on the guards or with a thief of mercenary or what if one of those whore girls seduce him? Ezio would never forgive him.

" **Where are you, you stupid assassin."** Cole's trembling voice echoed off the sides of the flower and vine covered walls of the buildings. "Assassin?" _oh no._ Cole walked op slightly but as he saw the growing arrange of a torch and the metallic sounds of swords and armour. He turned around and broke into a run, manoeuvring easily through the twists and turns of the streets. **"Stop! Assassin!** " the guard's rough voice echoed loudly around him and in no time the rest all flocked towards him. **"Oh this is just fantastic, I lost Kai and now I'm going to have to fight a bunch of stupid soldiers."** It wasn't long before every corner turned into a dead end, blocked off by soldiers. Soon they had him boxed in, they were in a courtyard, surrounded by rose bushes and in the centre stood a small fountain. One of the men let out a gruff and animalistic laugh, Cole cringed at the ugliness if it. _Well if they want to fight an assassin, then they'll get a fight._ Cole reached for his sword, only to find it not there. **"Awww, don't have your sword? Too bad filth."** Cole didn't appreciate being called 'filth' but he'd rather not make an unfiltered reply to get him into even more trouble. Where was Kai, he's a master assassin, he could fight these guys. His heart pumped furiously in his chest and hid palms became sweaty. **"Just kill him already!"** The anger in the guards voice make Cole and everyone around him flinch, they soon recovered and one of them came charging at Cole. _Ok, I don't have a sword but that doesn't mean I'm defenceless._ Cole unsheathed his dagger and blocked the attack, the friction of the two blades made small sparks appear. At the sight of this, two more guards rushed into the action.

He managed to kill the one before the other two could make a successful attack, in the heat of the moment all Cole could hear was his own ragged breathing and the sounds of metal on metal. Faint grunts were heard as well as the occasional yelp before they died. He was sweating profusely now but there were still five more of these witless idiots to fight. The sheathed his dagger and picked up two of the swords surrounding him, after swinging them around to get used to the grip, he attacked first. The guard used his spear to dodge the first sword but not the second, resulting in him becoming a human kabob. In the motion of pulling his weapon out of the man, one guard snuck around Cole and swiped at his legs. He barely had time to register what was going on, he jumped to the back just as the sharp blade made contact. A long deep cut made its way up the side of his left leg and blood immediately soaked his beige pants. Cole painfully clenched his teeth and his grip on the two swords tightened. He took pressure of his leg and wobbled a little his right leg, Cole looked up to see the man that had hurt him laughing to his friends who did the same. A red blush spread across his face in embarrassment and pure rage as he watched these idiots mocking him, he got enough of that back home and he didn't need it from some Templar watchdogs. But his leg throbbed painfully when he put some of his body weight back on it, he didn't know if he could still fight. **"We should bring him to Cesare, I'm sure he'd like a little assassin to play with."** They bellowed with laughter again, all at Cole's expense. He had gotten his breathing under control and dropped the sword but they didn't seem to notice and took it as his surrender. Cole reached for his belt and pulled out four small knifes, one for each of them. In a fluid motion and as fast as lightning, he threw his blades and as always, they each found their mark. The four remaining guards collapsed to the ground as the reached for their throats to stop the sudden splutter of blood that now poured out.

A few seconds passed as he watched them all breathe their dying breath, some curses were sent his way. But then the pain caught up with him and the throbbing turned into sharp burning and his clothing rubbed against the open wound. He could stand but walking was a different matter, he hopped to the nearest wall which was behind him and used it as support when he took a step forward. His sudden intake of breath sounded loudly in the still night and he fought down the lump that grew on his throat. Peering down at his wound, he tried to see how much damage was done. He was losing a lot of blood, and fast, it was long and no doubt deep as it came up from his knee to just under his hip. **"Could this day get any worse?"** He grumbled as he continued limping away from the scattered dead bodies. "Kai!" Cole called through the night air, like before he received no reply. This was starting to get hopeless as Cole debated whether Ezio might scold him for deserting the foreign assassin. Sighing for the thousandth time, he looked down at his leg. Still burning, still throbbing and still bleeding, he should really bandage that up now. Surveying the area for any threats and seeing none Cole leaned against the wall and slid down. It sent excruciating pain though his entire left side and he struggled to hold back a whimper, he should have thought of a better way to sit down. Cole tore a ling strip of cloth from his uniform and started wrapping it around the cut. He blinked a few times as his vision blurred up and he became drowsy, the strip sadly wasn't long enough for the large gash so another strip was torn off and wrapped tightly around his leg. The sun started rising now and the flurry of oranges and reds decorated the sky. _Has is already been a whole day?_ He needed to get off the streets before it started filling up, he wasn't far from the ( **Villa Rosa** ) so he could try to get back to them but that left Kai. He didn't even know if the man was even still alive, he could have been killed by that mysterious assassin. Maybe he shouldn't think about it, thinking made his head hurt. A lot. His leg stopped hurting at least but then again, he couldn't feel anything anymore.

The world was spinning, his head pounded and his breathing was strained, this morning was defiantly not a good one. And he didn't even get any sleep, he was up the entire night with that useless foreigner. A groan sounded from his chest and vibrated through his body, at least he knew he wasn't dead. Or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him and only made him think that he was alive. All he could see were grey and brown shapes that created the foreground for a fiery backdrop which seemed to calm him a little. _I wish I could pain that._ He slumped against the wall that he'd been holding onto, he was so tired. _I'm sure Kai's okay. I can take a little nap, just for five minutes…_ Cole's eyes gradually fell closed before he gave in.

*Line break*

I watched as that black-clothed assassin fell asleep against the building, from the looks of it he had lost a lot of blood which probably cause him to pass out. But that only made him an easier target for me, another mindless assassin down for the count. I jumped down from the roof I was standing on, the rising sun painted a pretty picture in the sky and also lightened up the city. Soon people would be crowding the streets so I need to get to him before someone sees. I walked up to the boy and crouched down beside him and pulled his hood off. Is expression was calm, tranquil and did not need to be disturbed. Stray, ebony hair fell over his face, covering part of his eyes and his lips were slightly parted. His cheeks, and his entire face for that matter, was pale from the loss of blood. His breathing was shallow. Maybe I shouldn't kill him. But he was an assassin and they deserved to die, but then again I'm not someone who would kill a person in their sleep, and he looked so young, too young to be manipulated into killing people. My lip curled at the thought, how they used me before. And how I slit every one of their throats. It's a painful and satisfying memory, one I have to relive on a daily basis. But enough thinking, I have to decide what I'm to do with this assassin. It would be so much easier to just push a hidden blade into his neck, he would die a quick and painless death, I groaned. But I'm not like that… I huffed and slipped my arms under his body and began carrying him bridal style, I would take him to my home and maybe I could even get him to join me. And if he joined then there would be hope for that mule of a negotiator too.

He wasn't too heavy, quite light actually but maybe it was because of his size, he didn't look very tall and he was certainly shorter than me. I carried him through the empty streets until I came across a small, unremarkable house on the corner of a street. It was built like all the others, bland with a small wooden door and windows with little potted plants showing. A group of guards were coming my way so I needed to get in before they saw me, I already double crossed Cesera and didn't need to see what the consequences were.

Pushing open the door to the cool house I came face to face with a brown haired assassin that was struggling against the ropes that bound him to the chair. Luckily he was also gagged so I didn't have to listen to his absentminded ramblings about how he'll get me back for this or how he will extract his carefully planned revenge. I've heard it all before from smarter and more respectable people than this _thing_. My prisoners eyes went wide when he saw the body that I carried in, he must know this person. "Do you know him?" I asked in my cool and calm voice, he tensed and looked up at me with his golden amber eyes and then shook his head, 'no'. "Well then that's good. Now you won't be affected by his death." He paused before struggling violently again, his chair bouncing with each tug. "Idiocy is doing the same thing twice and expecting a different result." I said as I watched him struggling. I still held the smaller man in my arms at the doorway and it amused me to see such futile attempts being made to get free. Finally he stopped and with a huff of defeat he let his head drop down. Good, now I can get some peace. I placed the man on one of the empty tables in the room before I unwrapped his leg for closer examination. There was a lot of blood, and the gash was large. He would need stitching and this could take weeks to heal. I retrieved my medical kit from one of the cupboards and started cleaning the wound before stitching it up. He moved a little in his sleep and sometime whimpered a little, I ignored it and continued working. As I turned around I saw the other one looking at me with curious eyes and following my every move. I didn't mind, it's not like it bothered me when someone watched me work. After I was nearly done I turned to the surprisingly silent man behind me, "I ask again, do you know him?" He hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding his head, I smiled. "Don't lie to me again." And with that I turned back to my patient who still needed a bandage around that leg, when my work was done I carried him upstairs to my room and let him sleep. After removing several weapons and blocking any escape routes of cause.

I walked back downstairs to my other guest and eyed him. "Where is the brotherhood's hideout?" I asked. His curious gaze turned into that of hatred and I'm sure if I removed his gag that he would have some pretty carefully picked out words for me. He said something but it was muffled, I pulled a chair over to sit in front of him and then I removed the piece of cloth from his mouth. "Will you answer my-." He oh so rudely cut me off. "I'm never saying anything to freaking murderer like you, you backstabbing, two faced piece of s-." his face was red with rage and his body shook, his small little tantrum would have made some laugh if he had shown some manners, but like they say; what you do unto others shall be done unto to. So I cupped him right there by shoving the dirty cloth back into his mouth. "When I talk, you listen. When bring you into my house, you will have respect. If I ask you a question, you will answer me. Do you understand?" I asked, my lips pursed together and I waited for him to calm down. When his did I slowly pulled the gaga away. "I won tell you where they are, I don't even know my way around the city." He answered me and sneered after. Oh well, I didn't expect him to know much, I knew he was still new to the city. "Okay, would you like some rest?" he didn't answer me but instead glared at me. "What's my third rule?" I huffed out in annoyance, he still didn't answer. He was hopeless, he was stupid and he was stubborn. I drew my hidden blade and pressed it against his neck, trying my best to hold back from killing him now. "When I ask a question, you _will_ answer me. Okay." He looked scared and nodded when I pulled my blade away, his neck had a small cut that dripped a little blood but it was nothing serious. If anything, he deserved it. But maybe now he will learn, if he doesn't then I might just rethink his usefulness.


End file.
